wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Maguyuk
Appearance If you happened to visit the IceWing Kingdom on a dark, moonless night. You would notice a slim, pale dragoness, with bone white scales. Her gaze is vacant, and calm, as if she was visiting some far off place, or she was aware of a pleasant unknown secret. This is Maguyuk, the royal alchemist, or was anyhow...She is a thin IceWing, with long, grey horns, and a ruff of needle like spikes dyed hues at the tips. Her underbelly is the palest lavender, and her wing membrane is a dark indigo, speckled with white specks and stars. Most of Maguyuk's body is laced with intricate markings and tattoos. Pale stripes, stars, and animals line her body and face. And a narrow, crimson scar streaks across her left eye. As the dragoness walks, her horns rattle with jewelry, and if you glance carefully, you'll see her flicker in and out of existence. Personality Maguyuk is a strange dragoness, she comes off, cool, collected, and passive. Preferring to remain silent and watch the world around her. But this is all just a mask, inside her mind is a raging storm. Mag is full of regret, fear, hope, and wisdom. As a dragonet, Backstory Maguyuk was born to an IceWing second circle noble, and a hybrid metal worker behind their tribe's backs. She was hatched on a snow covered hill, beneath the half moon. Alloy and Taiga had never felt prouder, as the odd little dragonet scrambled out of the shimmering silver shrapnels. But the joy did not last long, the IceWing Queen, Polar, discovered the atrocity. And sent her soldiers to kill Alloy, and to capture Taiga for disobeying. But Taiga fended off the guards, dying in the process. But giving Alloy time to flee and reach the safety of a snowbank. Her dusty grey scales hidden beneath the frost, and her dragonet clutched firmly in her arms. The years slipped by from then, and Alloy raised her daughter at the border of the Ice Kingdom, teaching her how to fly, hunt, and wield metals. But the hybrid always mourned her lost mate, and wandered near the palace every night, at the spot where he was murdered by Polar's soldiers. This bothered Maguyuk very much, being too young to remember what happened, but still knew her mother's pain some how. She helped her mother by being as responsible as possible. But this hurt Maguyuk deeply, growing up in sorrow. When Mag was old enough, she was allowed to enter the kingdom, looking enough like an IceWing to pass as one. And making up a story of being orphaned by scavengers, she made her ways up the ranks as an alchemist. Things were smooth at that time, she brought back enough supplies for her mother, and still was under the protection of the kingdom. But Maguyuk's skills discovered a powerful new metal for armor, and catching the attention of Queen Snowstorm, Polar's niece. Maguyuk was soon dubbed the royal alchemist, and was moved into the palace, so she ran back into the tundra, to find Alloy and tell her they could steal enough treasure to survive and escape to the Night Kingdom. But when she found her mother she was sobbing in the snow, talons buried beneath the powder, and frozen tears sliding down her face. Alloy turned to her daughter, smiled, and collapsed beneath the ice. Maguyuk screamed and tried to pull her out but she was gone, leaving Maguyuk heartbroken. And she returned to the palace, to the royal family, and to a new life. So she bit back her sorrow, and plastered a smile on her face, shoving down her secrets, lies, and heartaches. The royals always treated Maguyuk kindly, but one dragon always hated her, the son of the Queen, Prince Shatter. Maguyuk paid little notice to the slightly younger IceWing, as he tried to sabotage her countless times. Eventually it went to far and under the blanket of night and cornered the young prince in the dark hallways. She confronted him on his reasons to hate her. WIP Trivia * Maguyuk translates to "The Howler" in Inuit * Was inspired by polar bears, ice, and a fantasy tv show. Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:NightWings